Disc drives are known to store digital information on rigid discs coated with a magnetizable material in a plurality of circular, concentric data tracks. Discs are mounted on a spindle motor which rotates the discs for operation. Disc heads are supported relative to disc surfaces and actuated relative to disc surfaces via an actuation mechanism. Control circuitry is coupled to the spindle motor and actuation mechanism for rotating discs and positioning disc heads for retrieving information from selected data tracks.
A mass storage array system may incorporate a plurality of individual disc drives which are supported in an array for selective access via a host computer system. The host computer system is electrically coupled to the control circuitry of individual disc drives via a connector port of the disc drive. Individual disc drives are supported by a cabinet structure to form the mass storage array. The cabinet structure includes a plurality of stacked racks. A plurality of compartments extend between adjacent racks. Typically, disc drives are enclosed in a carrier box, which is sized for insertion into compartments. The carrier box is designed to be releasably secured within compartments of the cabinet.
During operation of the storage array, vibration forces may be introduced to the disc drive enclosed within a carrier box. In particular, if the carrier box is loosely fitted within a compartment for ease of removal and insertion, the disc drive may vibrate, thus degrading the performance characteristics of the disc drive. If the disc drive and carrier vibrate or move, positioning of the disc heads relative to desired data tracks may be affected.
It is more difficult to insert and release individual disc drives and carrier boxes if the size of the compartment is too small in relation to the size of the disc drive and carrier box. Thus, it is desirable to provide a system which allows for the insertion and release of disk drives within a compartment of a mass storage array which also limits the vibrational motion of the disc drive within the compartment of the mass storage array. The present invention provides a solution to this and other problems, and it offers advantages over the prior art.